1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to non-volatile memory devices, channel boosting methods thereof, programming methods thereof, and memory systems including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are vital microelectronic components commonly found in digital logic systems, such as computers, and microprocessor-based applications ranging from satellites to consumer electronics. Therefore, advances in the fabrication of semiconductor memory devices, including process enhancements and circuit-design-related developments that allow scaling to higher memory densities and faster operating speeds, help establish performance standards for other digital logic families.
Semiconductor memory devices generally include volatile semiconductor memory devices and non-volatile semiconductor memory devices. Non-volatile semiconductor memory devices are capable of storing data even with the power turned off. The non-volatile memory data storage state may be permanent or reprogrammable, depending upon the fabrication technology used. Non-volatile semiconductor memories are used for program and microcode storage in a wide variety of applications in the computer, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries.
A representative non-volatile memory device is a flash memory device. As the demand on the high integration of a memory device increases, multi-bit memory devices storing multi-bit data per memory cell are becoming more common.